Wearing high heel shoes for extended periods of time is known to be uncomfortable for the wearer. Despite being uncomfortable, women continue to wear high-heel shoes for various occasions and fashion reasons. The present invention is directed to overcoming or reducing some of the unpleasantness currently experienced by women when wearing high heel shoes.